Aeloss Umbrael
Known Information Some time after a night of passion with a Fae Wolf, an Effendal of house Terra named Triana, gave birth to three children. One after another, each child was born, resembling traits of both Their Effendal and Fae lineage. Due to their hybrid nature, the three brothers were not allowed to stay within House Delfastrae, and were sent to the Terra Tribe. Upon arrival, they were assessed through Effendal Rituals. When they came into age, they became Head Hunters of the Terra Tribe, gaining specific titles for their feats and abilities, and joined the Delfastrae Military. Aeloss was proficient in weaponry, particularly with the bow and arrow. He had studied many different forms of Archery and honed his skills for hundreds of years. I earned the title of The Night Wolf. As a head hunter, he practiced the art of guerrilla tactics, jumping in to attack his foe at the perfect time and run right back out to make the best of his next opportunity in the forrests. He enjoyed hunting with his brethren and was lucky enough to be sent on missions with them from time to time. Often during nights, Aeloss would look up to the moon in the trees he had scaled. He long wondered what life was like outside of Tear and in the Expanse, but was hesitant due to the events of the genocidal Crusades. He traveled North of Tear to visit The Gael. He spent nearly a week before a ship of the Crusades invaded. Aeloss helped defend the best he could, but was forced to retreat. Aeloss fled the north back to the Citadel to escape the Purification and in the process lost one of his brothers. From then on he swore to protect his remaining brother the best that he could to keep him alive in memory of the other. Aeloss worked on perfecting his skills as an archer and as a swordsman to be of better use to the Terra. One day, Aeloss was sent on a mission to deal with a sudden appearance of demons near Widow’s Lake. He fell during the battle being struck through the heart by a sword. Status Headhunter of the Terra tribe under House Delfestrae Allies * All Effendal * Xeris * Folorian * Rinarei * Thiatale * Myriil Vos Haeval * Laerial Iârîn (formerly Cicera) Enemies * Obituaries * Rumors * Rumor has it Aeloss' heart beats arrhythmically due to his death * Rumor has it, Aeloss knows a ton of sea shanties the effendal learned while shacked up with a Colish Pirate. * Rumor has it, Aeloss plans to use his new knowledge of hunting boar in the near future * Rumor has it, Aeloss is afraid of water * Rumor has it, Aeloss plays a "mean" guitar Quotes * "I do not hunt boar." Character Inspirations Out-of-character information about what inspired the character we all know. Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.